mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kim Mai Guest
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = .hack//SIGN as Subaru Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- as Shalua Rui Metal Gear Solid as Mei Ling Tales Of Symphonia as Martel | website = http://www.kimmai.com/ }} Kim Mai Angela Guest (born August 5, 1969 in Los Angeles, California) is a voice actress of European and Vietnamese descent. She is known to speak fluent French and Italian.Kim Mai Guest Bio. Retrieved on June 12, 2007. Filmography Animated roles * .hack//SIGN — Subaru * Avatar: The Last Airbender — Song, Ying * TMNT — various characters * Code Geass — Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki * Choose Your Own Adventure DVD Series title The Abominable Snowman — Old woman * Geneshaft - Fumi * Justice League — Katma Tui * Justice League Unlimited — Silver Banshee / Linda Park * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! — Minga Sherpa * Batman: The Brave and the Bold — Katana Game roles * Warhawk (19995) (FMV sequences)(credited as "Kim Mae Guest") * Baten Kaitos Origins — Pieda * Dark Cloud 2 — Lin * Dead Rising — Isabella Keyes * Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- — Shalua Rui * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness- Etna * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem- Ellia the Dancer, Xel'lotath * Fatal Frame 2 — Mayu Amakura, Additional voices * Grandia II — Tio, High Priestess Selene * Jade Empire — Dawn Star * Lost Odyssey— Sarah Sisulart * Makai Kingdom — Pram * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance — Crystal * [[Metal Gear (series)|''Metal Gear Solid series]]'' — Mei-Ling * Need for Speed: Carbon — Yumi * Ninja Blade - Female High School Student * No More Heroes — Holly Summers * Perfect Dark Zero — Mai Hem * Power Rangers: Super Legends — Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger & Trakeena * Rise of the Kasai — Tati * Super Smash Bros. Brawl — Mei Ling (voice cameo) * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow — Lian Xing * Tales Of Symphonia — Martel * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse — Juli Mizrahi / Nephilim * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra — Juli Mizrahi / Nephilim * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse — Lady Deathstrike & Shadowcat * X-Men: The Official Game — Shadowcat * Ratchet and Clank; Locked and Loaded, Going Commando * Tom Clancy's EndWar * Halo Wars — Ellen Anders * ''WET- Tarantula Trivia * Kim was one of the few Metal Gear Solid voice actors who had actually played the Metal Gear Solid game. Unlike David Hayter & Christopher Randolph, who had finished the game, she had given up after the part where Solid Snake is tortured by Revolver Ocelot. She later reprised her role in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. References External links * * Guest, Kim Mai Guest, Kim Mai Guest, Kim Mai Category:American people of Vietnamese descent pt:Kim Mai Guest fi:Kim Mai Guest